White Love
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Kuroko just doesn't feel the love he used to receive from his fiance. Thus he seeks comfort and somehow ended up falling for a dazzling blonde. A model, and also his fiance's older step brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_I want you Kise-kun."_

And just like that Kuroko cheated on his fiancé.

Kuroko woke up groggily on the unfamiliar feeling of the bed and took in the unfamiliar surrounding. Kuroko felt a hard knocking on his head. A signed that he had drinked some alcohol the night before. But Kuroko knew he was sober when he fell asleep and not drunk, he should be able to remember what happened the night before. Then the familiar groan of a voice flooded back his memories of yesterday's night activities.

_For the first time in his life he visited the bar, in seek of distraction or comfort. Though at a bar he may be he didn't take the refuge to drink alcohols as he had never did try. He is quite unsure of his tolerance in alcohol. Well that and the fact that he is underage. His gaze was blank as he watched the group of dancers. Not sure as to feel repelled or amused._

_He knew nobody would notice him there. So he simply sat at the stool alone at the far end with the accompany on one of the bar attendant. A rather flashy blonde with cheerful attitude. At first Kuroko paid no mind towards the blonde thinking that the person didn't even saw him there, so when a voice beseeched him, you could say Kuroko was very much surprised._

"_Nee, you're alone? What's your name?" The blonde asked rather excitedly, flashing a fake smile. The voice sultry._

_Kuroko turned his attention towards the person. "Please do not force yourself to smile if it is not genuine." Kuroko simply said._

_The blonde's expression changes into that of an amusement. "Alright then, I'd try to keep my expressions genuine. Care to tell me your name now?" The blonde said._

_Kuroko answered the question with a blank face. "Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_The blonde nodded. "Right. Would you bother to know mine?" There was a slight grin. But evident on the handsome face._

"_I suppose as you have gotten to know mine. I should bother myself to know yours." Kuroko played with his non-alcoholic drink then look up to meet eye to eye with bar attendant._

_Instantly Kuroko was finding himself captured. The precious pair of topaz eyes are too much to handle when they stare into your own eyes, they can jumble your emotions and mess up with your mind if you look directly into it. If you manage to avoid the mesmerizing eyes you would be blinded by the dazzling smile, if you are lucky enough to see a genuine smile the dazzle would be even harder to bear. It is just that kind of smile that makes you feel relax and easy-going around the person. If a blind person you are than you'll be captured instead by the charming and prince-like voice. The easy-going attitude, delightable and engaging._

"_Kise Ryouta."_

Then somehow it turned to this. From a normal introduction to an intense love-making session. Kuroko wouldn't call it fucking or just a simple sex. Even though last night was his first time experiencing such a thing, Kuroko knew that a simple fucking wouldn't feel that tender and gentle. The sweet voice of the blonde whispering sweet words. A simple sex would not have such passion poured into. If it was just a simple fuck then Kuroko should not feel to be cherished and protected in the blonde's arm.

The sleeping blonde groaned once again on the bed and tossed. Kuroko glanced at the sleeping figure and snapped out of his musing. Kuroko climbed down the bed to get himself cleaned up before heading back to his place and meeting up with Akashi.

Kuroko turned the tap to the shower and let cold water rain down on his naked figure. Slowly Kuroko started to scrub his pale body and get rid of sticky sweat and cum stains.

A pair of familiar arms suddenly made its way around Kuroko's waist. And a nibbling on his ears causing Kuroko to moan slightly. Kuroko turned his head slightly and captured a flash of blonde.

"Hidoi –ssu~! Kurokocchi should wake me up." The blonde whined as his lips trailed down to Kuroko's neck. His right hand playing with the perked nipple due to the coldness of water, his other hand nourishing Kuroko's member back to life.

"Ah….K-Kise-kun. Yamete..ku..dasai." Kuroko leaned on Kise and moaned.

"Nee, Kurokocchi. How about another round?" Kise bit Kuroko's shoulder hard. Though not hard enough to bleed.

"I-In the bath?" Kuroko breathed.

Kise spunned Kuroko around to face him and kissed him full on the lips as an answer. Kuroko responded to the blonde's kiss and grabbed the soft locks to deepen the kiss as an agreement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**So so! How was it? Should I continue? Or should this story be deleted? C'mon! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me through….**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIWREVEW**

**REVWREVW**

**RVWRVW**

**RVRW**

**RW**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehe~ I'm not going to continue from the bath scene~! Sorry for those who hoped *bows while secretly grinning***

"Tetsuya, where have you been to yesterday night?"

Kuroko's expression gave a blank answer, and his mind mirroring his expression.

"Usually by 10 at night I would see you sprawled out on our bed but only now did I saw a glimpes of your being." Akashi continued, not looking at his fiancé at all and instead arranging and doing the necessary things need to be done with the documents in front of him. A few more minutes in silence exempting the sound of paper shuffling and pens scribbling. Then Akashi put the documents aside as they were done being checked and the corrections done.

The redhead clasped his hand together and used them as a support for his chin to rest upon, his heterochromia eyes staring straight into the impassive bluenette. "Care to tell your fiancé why, Tetsuya?" His thin lips formed a firm line, his expression displaying boredom.

Kuroko pondered the question, no he does not really care of his fiancé position or power. Though their family background difference was like heaven and earth Kuroko could care less about it, if he opposes his fiancé's words in won't be the first time, but words are words and actions are something else entirely different. "I think you have no need to know of my personal activity I do have once in awhile, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied after much thinking.

Akashi raised his eyebrow at this. "As you will." Akashi nodded and dismissed the bluenette.

Kuroko let out a relieved sigh and stepped out of the private office room. Unfortunately, Akashi caught the sigh and it sparks a, personal interest.

Kuroko went to his own private office room in the house, well mansion, and propped himself on the single chair available in the room. The tealhead gave a glance at his piled up work and gave another sigh before condemning himself into the bunch of papers to be taken care off before sending it to Akashi to be confirmed. At the while his half-concious mind thought about the past tense of his life.

_They began as friends, when they were only small five-year olds children. Kuroko even as kid had found respect for the redhead, though at the time Akashi Seijuurou was just like any other kid just far more wiser and intelligent in a childlike way. But the spark of interest in anything, the curiosity of everything, they were all the same. The redhead and the tealhead never seperated ways when they met in the morning, and only their mother can pull them apart each other in the evening._

_Their mothers through their children grew closer. _

_When the two childrens reached the age of ten a terrible fate fell on Kuroko's parents. In a short moment, the body of Kuroko's parents were lifeless and Kuroko was the only line left of the Kuroko family. The Akashi took care of him but didn't adopt him as their own child for Kuroko wanted to keep his family name as a reminder that the Kuroko family still last on the planet Earth._

_When they were 13, an unsettling feelings emerged between them. Over time in a few months they discovered a new type of love and since then they became an item with blessings received by Akashi's parents. On his 15__th__ birthday, Akashi had uncharacteristically proposed and they got engaged though the engagement was not announced, well so is the knowledge of the existance of vice president of the company._

_Akashi's father had made his son, a fifteen year old teenage boy a CEO of one of the managing company in Japan when he decided to expand his company overseas, Akashi's father left the responsibilities to his more than capable son and flew oversea with his wife to start another linking company outside of Japan. Right when Akashi got hold of the position he made Kuroko the vice but no one knew of this since he was rarely seen, either in public or any private socialites events._

_But Kuroko does not really mind the lack of attention, because he rather liked being unnoticed. More freedom too._

_But later that time of year, Akashi's attitude began to change in a rapid speed. Their feelings grew distant, and it was just that complete one day that the faint rope of hope and love completely unravel and dissipates into darkness. That morning when Akashi's behaviour went completely cold, his attitude is that of a complete stranger, when he lost all the red string connection of love with Akashi, because he can feel no more love for himself from him._

Kuroko frowned at the memory, that happened about a year ago. Why is he reminiscing the painful memories often, more often than he liked, too often he might break. Kuroko glanced at his watch and saw that it was already way past evening.

Kuroko slipped away from his small little office and out of the house using his weak of presence so that no one will catch the glimpse of his leaving the mansion. Well save for Akashi for he seems to never manage to escape from his vision ever since Akashi acquire the hetero pair of eyes. Kuroko rejected the driver, ready outside of the house, waiting for Akashi in actual but offered Kuroko a lift to his destination along the way.

The driver nodded as it was no strange occurrence for the bluenette to reject his offer.

Kuroko left the residence by foot and called for a taxi once the mansion was out of sight. This was the second time had he ever sneaked out of the house without the knowledge of Akashi, the first one being yesterday night. It was not like Kuroko enjoyed it but somehow it feel refreshing to be doing something without the others' knowledge, Kuroko was used to doing everything told by the president and reporting his daily activities to him.

Consequences be damned.

Kuroko left again for the bar he visited yesterday night. In hopes of, what, he is about to discover.

Kuroko paid the taxi driver generously and climbed out of the car, like yesterday he slipped in past the guards at the front of the front door that prevents from underage people from entering, well they don't exactly ask everyone's age. Even a fifteen-year old could enter this place if their stature and height allows them too.

Kuroko's eyes wandered around trying to catch a glimpes of blonde hair, unfortunately blonde shades are everywhere but the blonde shade that belongs to the person before was far more shining than the others, the colours of it was completely natural and not coloured. The bluenette went to the seat he had claimed yesterday and again he ran his eyes over the crowd. No success.

Kuroko faced the bar and leaned on it with his arms propped over it, clearly looking for someone unannounced.

"Looking for me, are you?" A voiced cooed, a gushed of warm wind blew seductively into his ear behind him.

The stranger playfully nibbled on his ear, Kuroko gasped. The voice of the stranger sounded familiar, the silky and so sultry voice. A pair of strong arms wrapped around protective above the phantom's shoulder.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko questioned, the assault stopped.

The blonde appeared and took a seat next to him. "What are doing here, Kurokocchi~? Looking for me?" Kise winked at the bluenette.

Kuroko nodded with a blank stare. "Quite frankly, yes I was."

**Okay, I'm in need of a beta for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I am honoured such a beautiful of a person is searching for me." Kise winked playfully. He did not expect to see the short little bluenette again, at least may be not so soon. Kise took up the tealhead's appearance, just simple but somehow very business-like. Kise wondered how old is the person in front of him, it didn't really occurred to him much yesterday and the fact that they're in a relatively well-known pub, bar, host house, whichever, the age permitted is afterall 18 above, well underage people can also walked in if they have they stature, somehow like himself. "Nee, Kurokocchi. How old are you?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side in a lazy motion. "Sixteen." Kuroko answered, the blonde gasped. "And Kise-kun is?"

Kise flashed a guilty-like grin and does a small waving motion. "We're the same age, Kurokocchi~"

Kuroko blinked a few time as he straightened his head in surprise. "And you work here? Aren't you too, well, young?"

Kise frowned slightly. "I don't work here. I am simply a guest, as a matter of yesterday, I just took place of the original bartender for awhile as he had to take an emergency leave, we were friends you see." Kise explained. "You say that but you're the same age as me, how did you get past the guards?"

"I just walked in, they didn't saw me. It is easy to bypass me. My lack of presence does that, you're one of two that could actually see me without me having to reveal myself first." Kuroko snorted slightly, it was always an amusement to him to see people getting shocked by his presence that seems to appear out of nowhere.

"hHe…~" Kise drew out a long sigh, Kuroko kept his expression neutral as he look at the interesting rack of alcohols as the blonde stared at his face without any sort of cover. Kise had even propped his chin on his right hand as he leaned to the side at the bar. "You're very interesting, Kurokocchi~!" Kise gulped down his drink. "I really like you." He said casually with an honest grinned, unabashed by his confession.

"Thank you it is indeed interesting, lack of presence. As for feelings, I can't say a thing, not yet at least." Kuroko stared off, leaving an expression of thoughtful.

"Mou, can't you say something like we have mutual feelings or I like you too?" Kise pouted, making a really sad face though at the same time slightly amused.

"No." Kuroko mused. "That'd be half-lying. We only met yesterday evening and I barely know you."

"Kurokocchi would like to know more about me?" He was ecstatic.

"I only know about your name and age afterall." Kuroko nodded as an answer.

"Really?" Kise put on a thoughtful expression. "Well, to start, I'm a half-blood. Half-Japanese and half-Finland, my mom is Japanase and my father is from Finland. Also I'm a returnee, it's been 10 years since I last came to Japan with my parents."

"Why so?"

Kise's expression saddened. "Because my mom died a year later and my father felt no need to come here. When my mom died we kinda get a hard for a few years until when my father got a job with a company a year back. Then a few months ago he too died, he died from a bullet piercing through his heart. If you want to ask why, well there was a bank robbery and my dad was at the bank at the moment, the thug aimed a gun at a kid and accidentally fired." He was sad but there was a hint of pride. "My father jumped in between the little girl and the bullet which hit him square in the heart."

"I'm sorry." Kuroko was sincerely concerned, if only his gaze is not so blank.

Kise just laughed it off. "Don't. I'm content, my father died a brave and prideful death. And the leader of the company at which my father works at when he was alive took me in and adopted me though I refused to change my surname since theirs and my given name just clash y'know. They're really nice people, but they stayed in Finland still and sent me here to live with their son, and I think they had another son that is also adopted."

"So you're staying with them?"

Kise shook his head. "I arrived just a few days before yesterday, I've been staying at a friend's place. The one that I said about just now, he worked here although he is also the same age as us. But you really wouldn't believe that if you saw him without knowing his real age."

"So you haven't met with your half-brother yet?"

He nodded. "I will though tomorrow morning. Apparently my new family is rich as hell as I can see their company is renowned across Japan it seems like." Slight grinning. "Though I already acquire myself a profitting job, the first day I arrived in Japan there was already a seeker offering me a modeling job. It seemed interesting and it looks like I'm talented for it since the company immeditely offered a full-time job."

"You're a model?" Slightly surprised, but otherwise not really caring of that small fact. "With that kind of face, body and attitude I guess that shouldn't be much of a surprise." The bluenette shrugged.

"I never exposed my body in public, Kurokocchi~"

"I meant by built not by skin, though both are flawless."

Kise hummed. "I see, would Kurokocchi like another look at it again tonight, then~?"

Kuroko didn't really thought much of the offer because in a heartbeat when the words were spoken Kuroko had agreed. Again. That is two nights in a row, with a person he recently just met but is strongly attracted to, physically and maybe, just a small maybe, spiritually too.

It was around perhaps four o'clock in the morning when he got himself cleaned, dressed and excused himself. The handsome blonde was sound asleep on the bed of the unfamiliar room to both of them, Kuroko in his mind bid a short term farewell and started to the streets.

Kuroko was sleepy as he had only gotten to sleep for about an hour, before waking up and decided to hike back to the house. It was so early in the morning yet the street is already bustling with a few early-riser and a few cars drove by the road.

Kuroko called his driver, waking up the said person from his slumber. The bluenette waited for about ten to twenty minutes for the driver to pick him up, the driver asked Kuroko where had he been to since yesterday evening. He said that the master that is Akashi Seijuurou was looking for him, that news made Kuroko winced a little. Kuroko told him not to tell his fiancé about this, of where he had picked him up, what time, or anything about it.

Kuroko crept in, carefully as to not make any sound when he entered their room but it was to proven not of use as he saw no flashes of the redhead on the bed or anywhere in the room. Kuroko let out a long breath and his shoulders relaxed a bit as it slumped to a more comfortable position.

"That is two nights in a row, Tetsuya." A calmed voice resonated from behind, Kuroko turned to see the red head leaning at the door before closing it and took a step by step towards him. Kuroko kept his expression blank, it was not difficult but it is dangerous as the hetero eyes seems to miss not even the smallest of hints. "I've been waiting for you to discuss of something this evening only to find you disappearing yet again."

"Sumimasen deshita. What of matters would you like to discuss with me about, Akashi-kun." Kuroko had drifted to the king sized bed and sat at the edge as he look straight at the still standing person in the huge bedroom.

"What do you think about attending school, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko didn't expect that. "What about work, Akashi-kun?"

"We both know we can manage both without overtiring ourself and still able to have personal life. I had us enrolled to a high school with my adopted brother, Teiko High." Akashi sat close next to the bluenette, his gaze chilling.

"If you had already enrolled us both then why bother asking me now Akashi-kun? And what do you mean by an adopted brother?"

"Just wondering what your answer would be, reading you is harder than before." Akashi said with a lazy tone. "As for that, father called me saying that he had adopted another son, the same age as us. It seems like his parent work for my father and died recently and my father took pity."

Kuroko was unease, he edge to the side to create some space between them, a motion which was ignored by Akashi. "Oh." Was all Kuroko could say.

"Also he knows not about you. Not the fact that you are adopted, in a manner of speaking, and are also in this family, not the fact that you are my fiancé or the vice president of the Akashi Co."

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi climbed on the other side of the bed, placing a bolster between them and calmed his breathing as if preparing for a short slumber before the dawn arises. Kuroko too lay on his side of the bed facing the other direction, looking at the bedside table. Today there was a small crystal clear bowl, one usually use as an aquarium for small fishes. Inside the crystal clear bowl was teardrop like calm water with a flower drifting on it. The flower was a pretty yellow water lily.


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm clock rang right at six o'clock. Kuroko look at the other side of the bed to find it empty, well the redhead had never woken up after the bell rangs, even against an alarm clock he feels the need to win. Beating the reason of having an alarm clock in the first place but it has been like that since years before so it was nothing really strange. Kuroko climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom in order to tidy his bedhead and have a morning bath and brush his teeth before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Kuroko was in the bathroom for almost half an hour, most of the time spending in front of the mirror trying to combed down his bedhead and blushing as he inspected again all of the kiss marks made by the blonde all over his body. Kuroko changed into his clothes in the bathroom for fear that Akashi will walk in their room unannounced, he changed into a pair of casual slack pants the colour of light blue and a simple white button-up long sleeved shirt. Kuroko left the collar up as to cover as much as possible his red neck.

Kuroko checked his phone he had positioned on the bedside table, a new message from Akashi.

_He has arrived, please hurry and come down to the living room before seven. I have not told him about you yet. I'm waiting for you downstairs._

The place is huge, so huge that it is easier to text the other person a message instead of going to search for the other person to relay a message or say something. Kuroko look at the time, he has about ten minutes left before the clock struck seven in the morning.

He hurried down the stairs and before long Kuroko arrived in front of the double door to the living room when a voice behind him halted his movements. "Kurokocchi?" There is only one person that calls him that way and it's. "Kise Ryouta." Kuroko acknowledged yet a bit surprised of the blonde's presence in the Akashi resident.

The double door to the living room clicked and both looked at the person walking out of the room. "Ah, Ryouta, you didn't lose your way did you?"

Kise who was still dumbfounded shook his head without averting his eyes from the short bluenette. Kurouk faked a coughed and Akashi turned slightly towards Kuroko before nodding an acknowledgement as a sign of good morning. Then he opened again the door and walked in, quietly hinting for the two to follow his steps. Kuroko avoided looking at Kise whilst Kise did the opposite, both were confused.

As they were seated Kuroko find himself sitting next to Akashi and across to Kise, a small table in front of them with a tray carrying three cups of tea and a teapot.

"Tetsuya, this is Kise Ryouta. A son my father recently adopted." Akashi introduced, both sky blue and honey-golden eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you, Kise-kun." Kuroko nodded his head as a replacement to bowing.

Akashi was oblivious to the tension Kuroko was permitting or he just paid no heed to it. "Ryouta, kore wa Kuroko Tetsuya, my fiancé."

"_Fiancé?_" Kise was flabbergasted, so to say. "Wait, what?"

"I thought you may present such reaction." Akashi said, calm or toneless. "Yes, we were best of friends when we were a child and now he is my fiancé, since a year ago. He is also the vice-president of the Akashi Co. in Japan."

"Vice-president? Fiancé?" Kise's eyes were wide as a saucers.

"Kise-kun, please blink." Kuroko said, as if that was the only absurd thing happening in the room.

Kise's eyes already started to water since he had not blinked once since they accidentally bump into each other at the hallway. He blinked a few times to relieve his now aching eyes, before scowling at the deep gaze from the tealhead. Akashi sipped on his tea before going on.

"I had us enrolled to Teikou High with you, Ryouta. We will start attending the school next week. Also please note not to bother me during my worktime unless it is something utterly important and if there is, I shall be in my office." Then he excused himself before walking out of the living room. "And, Tetsuya. Today you shall complete five days work of worth." Silently signaling for the tealhead to get to work, Kuroko stood up and followed the redhead out of the room.

That left Kise Ryouta alone in the living room, feeling scandalized.

The other two walked in silence, the air was a mixture of a comfortable silence yet discomforting at the same time. The atmosphere was too comfortable than usual since the past year that Kuroko wondered what is wrong with his surrounding area.

Akashi accompanied Kuroko to the bluenette's offices. Kuroko found it strange but a small smile almost formed on his lips, it somehow reminds him of the past when the two were inseperable. Kuroko stopped when they reached the front of his office, he turned around to bow and thank but was suddenly pushed back to the door. A pair of lips clashed against his, Akashi had him pinned against the door and the kiss felt urgent, desperate.

Kuroko wrestled against him, trying to push the powering redhead with the little strength he had. It was effortless and his breathing hitched when Kuroko felt something nudging and kneeding his crotch, Akashi had slipped one of his leg in between Kuroko's. Desperate the tealhead bit the thin lips, something he had never done before for before he loved the feeling of the _gentle_ lips. Akashi finally let go of Kuroko and took one small step back, using his sleeve to wipe of the blood that dripped from his bitten lips.

"What…are you doing, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko panted.

Akashi smirked and leaned in close, banging the door with his hand right above the vice's head. Their nose were touching when he spoke. "I don't like the way he looked at you." Akashi simply said as he stared into the cyan colored eyes. "You are mine, Tetsuya."

The beautiful blue eyes widened. _What did that mean?_


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko was doing his work like a robot. He kept doing his work in the same pace since he started, never slowing down. It doesn't even seem like he was feeling tired nor bored. Because he mind just wasn't there. His mind was a turbulence of questions.

By three in the evening he was completely done with his work. Five days of work worth completed under hours. Kuroko leaned on to the chair as his work were done he brought his finger up tracing his lips lightly. The warm sensation from the kiss were still there. The kiss, the flower. It has been so long since they kiss, more than half a year. It has been so long since Akashi left a flower on his bedside table.

_Why did Akashi-kun suddenly kissed me? After so long ignoring about my being. And why did I resisted? Pushing him back?_

A knocking on the door brought Kuroko back from his thoughts, he granted the permission to come in.

"Hello, Kurokocchi." Kise jumped in with a cheery greeting.

Kuroko blinked in surprise. "Kise-kun."

"Hai." The blonde grinned and walked towards the desk occupied by the bluenette. "Hidoi- ssu~ Kurokocchi. Why didn't you tell me that you have fiancé?"

"I don't think should know about it before." Kuroko simply answered.

Kise pouted. "Neh, no wonder Kurokocchi said he didn't like me. You are already engaged." Kise propped his hand on the table as he stood next to Kuroko, the arm acting as a support as he leaned in to the side. "Hmm, what would Akashicchi say if he found out?"

Kuroko shrugged at the question, truthfully, he didn't know. "I never said I don't like you, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi likes Akashicchi, right?"

"Once."

"How about Akashicchi? Does he like Kurokocchi?"

"Once."

"Eh? Why once?" Kise was confused.

"Because he completely lost interest in me a year back." _Though he kissed me this morning._ "And he broke my heart with that."

"Ohh~" Kise puckered his lips. "Ja, that means I can still kiss and sleep with Kurokocchi, right?" Kise asked with unneeded enthusiasm.

The bluenette stared at the enthusiastic face of the handsome blonde. He did not expect that Kise would ask such a question, well it is not like he mind. He likes it actually being held by the cheery blonde. It feels comforting, something he previously only felt with a certain redhead. With a slight small, Kuroko agreed with a silent nod.

The next thing the blonde did was to capture the sweet pink lips of the bluenette's. At first Kuroko was surprised but soon he responded to the urgent kiss. They changed positions, now it was Kise the one sitting on the chair whilst Kuroko sitting on the new model's lap. The kissing grew frenzy and Kuroko felt a sensation he always felt whenever the blonde kissed him. It was different with Kise. Instead of feeling warmth he felt sparks of electricity.

Like magnets they were attracted to each other and grew closer and was hard to separate. Kuroko surrendered control and quickly the blonde took the chance to swipe his tongue inside the warm cavern of the tealhead's mouth that tasted fondly of vanilla with a hint of mint. Kise's hand started to unbutton the bluenette's shirt from the bottom, just about he was done with third from down Kuroko detached their lips.

"Not here, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, panting heavily because of the kiss.

"Why not?" Kise breathed, the kiss almost winded him. Short of breath Kise settled in nipping and kissing the column of neck.

"Someone might enter…ah!" Kuroko trembled, his head thrown back to give more access despite what he said. Both of his hand holding tight on Kise's shoulder.

Kise fully unbuttoned the white shirt, smirking a little at the few kiss mark he made on the bluenette previous night. "I already locked the door." Kise reasoned, he sucked on the neckbone creating a new kiss mark. Running his tongue delicately on each and every kiss mark that are scattered on the neck to the shoulders and neckbones. The bluenette moaned appreactively.

"Hngh.." Kuroko's breathing hitched. "You knew this would happen." Kuroko accused half-heartedly.

The blonde gave a short laugh. "Wanted to, didn't thought it would though." Working down to Kuroko's nipples and began to tease the buds with his tongue, biting on them occasionally until it was hard and red. He then move to the other nipple and gave it the same attention.

Keeping his mouth busy Kise's hand traveled down to Kuroko's pants and slowly unzipped it. Kise felt a small strain and his hand began to stroke at the area making the bluenette gasped in shock. Detaching his lips from the nipples Kise gave a small smile when Kuroko frowned at him. The blonde lifted the bluenette easily and sat him down on the desk, taking off the pants leaving him in only a pair of boxers.

"Ara~" Kise licked his lips as he eyed the wet spot on the boxer, a small tent poking at it. "So impatient, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko's face turned red.

Then Kise pulled down the pair of boxers too leaving the bluenette naked in all his glory. The young vice-president was hard, his cock dripping and twitching in anticipation. Kise groaned at the lovely sight before grabbing at it, producing a long sultry moan from his partner in crime.

Kise brought it near his mouth and gave few small licks on the tip of the head. "K-Kis…please…hah…ah! Sto-op…teas..ohh..teasing!" Kuroko moaned as the action caused him to buck up wanting more.

Kise wrapped his mouth around Kuroko's head and swirled his tongue around the slit, licking the pre-cum. "Ahh!" The tealhead moaned as Kise took him in whole. He fondled his balls and flattened his tongue and ran it up and down Kuroko's shaft. He tried to buck up into the warm sleek heat but Kise's hand at his hips prevented him from doing so. Kuroko could feel the coil of pleasurable pressure tighten.

"Hyaa…K-Kise-kun…ah…I'm go-gonna…uhh..cu-cumm!" Kuroko tried to warn as Kise bobbed his head up and down on the tealhead's member. The model chuckled at seeing the cute boy being so helpless under him. The chuckles created vibrations to rock Kuroko's shaft and was more than enough to send him over the edge and shoot a jet of silky white cum into Kise's warm mouth, who greedily swallowed. He pulled the bluenette back downwards and kissed him. "Mmm." Kuroko moaned again as Kise began to pump Kuroko's cock back to life.

***bangs head to the desktop* When I started this story I swore to myself to kept it T-rated….now look what happened! Gah!**

**What do you guys think? Should I change the rating permanently or this chapter is the only one of M.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko turned his head around to see Akashi standing behind him, looking at him with a curious expression. Kuroko inspected a small bowl similar like the one he saw on his table bedside yesterday night in Akashi's hand. This time though there was two yellow water lily flower, Kuroko is growing curious.

Then the president of Akashi Co. placed the flowers in his hand on Kuroko's bedside table. "You're not going to disappear again tonight?"

Kuroko finished putting on night wear before turning around to face Akashi, sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. His face kept neutral as always. Akashi was still in the same attire he had been from the morning so Kuroko guessed that Akashi had just finished his work. Kuroko did not answer Akashi's question but the redhead acted as if it doesn't really matter whether he answers or not. Akashi took off his tie and jacket and begun unbuttoning his shirt, walking towards the bathroom door.

Kuroko heard the bathroom door being opened and closed but he paid no attention to it. Though a fraction of his mind is being filled with said redhead especially matters concerning off the yellow water lily. Kuroko laid down on the bed looking at to his left where a bolster lies to separate their space. Kuroko couldn't remember since when had the bolster been placed there buy he could remember he was the one that placed it at least.

To block away seeing that cold shoulders, so that if he ever tossed around to his left he won't need to see that Akashi had his back turned against him. Akashi never turned to look at him back then so why bother calling, it is so much easier to just block out the view.

And the kiss, why? So sudden. Akashi had never done that ever since he turned cold on him. Though the kiss felt urgent and almost desperate, for what Kuroko does not know, but there is still a tingle of warmth that lasted till the evening when the faint warmth was burned away with electric shock kiss by the handsome blonde. The blonde's kiss was something that made you want to feel those lips moving against yours again and again. A numb feeling resided when remembered and thinking about the kiss from Kise.

Kuroko wondered what was Kise's thoughts upon knowing that he Kuroko Tetsuya the boy he's been sleeping around with for three days straight is engaged to one of the most feared and wealthy person in Japan. Kuroko wanted to know, he was curious.

"Kise Ryouta." Kuroko said to himself lowly, so low that even his ears strained to hear the words. But Kuroko was liking the way the name smoothly rolled down his tongue, even when he first said the name it didn't felt awakward instead it felt right.

The blonde had a name that really suited him, in outer or inner it matches perfectly. Truthfully said Kuroko was attracted towards Kise but was a bit too cautious to admit it during their conversation when they met at the bar for the second time.

Kuroko was so deep in thought he didn't realize that Akashi had finished bathing and was already out of the bathroom walking towards him, still dripping wet and only a piece of towel hanging loosely around the hips.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called, even in their private bedroom the authority in his voice didn't dissipate. Kuroko pulled away from his thinking that will never brought answers and look at the redhead. If it was the old Kuroko Tetsuya he would've blushed and immediately avert his eyes. Now there was only a hint of embarrassment of seing the redhead naked, the blush on the face was obvious but didn't reach the ears like before.

Kuroko look at Akashi, expectantly.

Akashi's eyebrows twitched in the slightest ways when Kuroko flashed only embarrassment and not shyness like it would previously whenever he was not properly clothed. If he remembered correctly Kuroko would be blushing like mad and the sky blue eyes avert with the teal bangs casting downwards. How long ago when he last seen an expressive Kuroko like that?

"What do you think of Ryouta?"

Kuroko stared at the perfectly sculpted face for one full minute before asking a question himself.

"In what aspect, Akashi-kun?"

The reply was almost instantaneous.

"In general."

Kuroko hummed as he thought about that. His thought of Kise Ryouta in general?

"Handsome, attractive, playful and seemingly hyper." Kuroko answered quickly.

Akashi glared at the bluenette who paid no attention to it and went to lay down on the bed. Akashi noticed that Kuroko's pajamas was slight ridden up exposing the bluenette's tempting navel. Kuroko had his eyes closed with his arms a little been spread from his body. Kuroko Tetsuya was really cute and even the small view of Kuroko's navel Akashi felt himself feeling a bit..heated up.

No he was not blushing, he is just simply aroused. Afterall how long has it been since he last been together with Tetsuya? The only person he has ever done with, for only Tetsuya is real damn attractive to get him in bed. The redhead was pretty sure too that it was mutual, that Kuroko had only ever done it with him afterall they are each other's first time for almost everything. He would probably flip if Kuroko even as much as kissed somebody else.

In truth he had not think of Tetsuya as a subject of interest in more than six months, probably longer. It is better that way too because he is able to concentrate more on his work and in fighting off a rival company because really he just simply hates to lose and will use whatever fair means in accomplishing victory.

But those predatory glint in the sharp eyes of his supposed-ly new brother, who is apparently the same age as him, whenever looking at the emotionless bluenette stirs him up. Kuroko Tetsuya is his and is not anyone else for taking. Once his will always be his, no matter how significant the matter is in his life.

'_But Tetsuya is far from significant._' Akashi mused.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko's distant voice caught his attention.

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko pondereda bit. Should he asked about the kiss ealier that day? But what if the answer was not to his liking, what kind of answer is he expecting to hear from the redhead? What does he want to hear anyway? He wanted to hope but found no silver thread to hold on to.

"That kiss earlier this morning." Kuroko started out calmly, as if it didn't matter much. "Why?" Kuroko was still lying down on his bed though his head was turned towards the redhead still standing at his side of bed in barely anything except a towel.

"Hmm, I wonder why, huh?" Akashi hummed sardonically.

"Is it really because of Kise-kun?" Kuroko's tone hinted something. "Did you really dislike on how he look at me?"

"I suppose I did. But I am used to people looking at you like that, completely entranced. What I irked me was you seemed to know each other and I don't know of this. What happen to no secrets, Tetsuya?" Akashi climbed on the bed, not on his side but Tetsuya's. Crawling on top of the slightly alarmed but otherwise indifferent bluenette.

Kuroko was completely quiet the drips of the cold water wetting his shirt makes him shivered. "Akashi-kun need not know of my relation with Kise-kun. It is of no importance to Akashi-kun." The bluenette was answering it all too calmly. "Now please get off me and wear proper clothes."

The redhead gave a small sigh. Kuroko thought that Akashi would finally get off him and put on some goddamn clothes but what the redhead actually did was to kiss him full on the lips. Kuroko was shocked but not a few seconds later their tongues was entangled in an intense battle for dominance.

As always between them the battle for dominance was won by the redhead. Never had once Akashi let Kuroko took the initiative. Kuroko moaned into Akashi's mouth when a slick tongue slip in past between his lips, boldly licking his own tongue. Akashi's hand traveled down under the hem of the turtleneck shirt, caressing the bluenette's stomach and tracing along the navel lines making the bluenette whimpering at the pleasure.

Akashi pushed up Kuroko's shirt exposing the pale upper body half, though Kuroko's neck and neckbone is still covered much to our bluenette's relief. Breaking their kiss Akashi placed small kisses on the bluenette's abdomen and Kuroko shivered.

"Ah- Akashi-kun…we really shouldn't." Kuroko voiced his thoughts, somehow a flash of blonde ran through his mind. Why? Why did he felt like he was betraying Kise-kun? Was it not supposed to be the other way around? Shouldn't he be glad now because Akashi demands for him?

Every little kisses Akashi presents on his body right now gave him fluttery feelings, despite of the small guilt he felt so deep inside his heart. Akashi's lips on his skin light the little bits of skin on fire and Kuroko felt every his senses and nerves tingling. The small kisses was only focused on the stomach and that is really making Kuroko frustrated.

It has been a long year, to have to sleep in the same bed as the love of his life every night. One that would always touch him and caress him or give him comfort and cuddle him when they're not making love on the very bed. So why now?

Kuroko wanted to have sex with Akashi all night long but he also wanted to know why. Because it was all just a little bit too sudden and before continuing he needs to hear the three words Akashi often said when he gave him little kisses all over his body. He needs to hear it, Akashi saying either he wants him or loves him. Any of those two.

"Tetsuya." Akashi's voice sounded like a cat's purr, except that it sounded so seductive and sexy. "Do you not want me?" Of course, the question is to be expected. The proud redhead would never say that he desires for the bluenette. Not by a long shot. Well unless somehow Akashi reverts to his old self. That question somehow self-deflated Kuroko's hope that Akashi's feelings of love might have returned even just by a little.

Akashi's left hand rest on the bluenette's crotch and Kuroko felt a tingle. Almost immediately he swatted away those hands from his private area and sat up quickly, pulling himself away from the surprised CEO. Akashi's eyes widened by a fraction. Shocked flashed before it turned into a commanding and cold glare. "Tetsuya." He growled. "Are you defying me?" His chest rumbles as the growls escaped his throat.

Kuroko trembled again but this time in fear.

"Please, Akashi-kun. I don't want to do this. Leave me be." Kuroko whimpered, pleading.

"Don't want?" Akashi quirked his eyebrow at the bluenette. "Even when you're already hard?"

There was a blush on Kuroko's face. "I can take care of myself." Kuroko muttered and climbed of the bed before dashing out of their master bedroom. Akashi only stared at the bluenette leaving the room without another word said until Kuroko was out of the door.

Akashi slumped, his head leaning on the bedpost still staring at the door.

Kuroko after closing the door when he walked out slumped down to the floor, crouching like a little child hugging his small frame. Kuroko's mind was in a mess and he doesn't understand what was happening to the redhead. Did Akashi finally found love for him again? Certainly despite what Kuroko told Kise, Kuroko still indeed have feeling for the redhead. Kuroko was just pent up in frustration.

Kise was just a distraction. Afterall he had not been touched nor kissed in a year after a life full of making love with Akashi. Kise was definitely attractive and Kuroko was attracted but attraction is nothing compared to like or love. Kuroko tugged on his own hair in frustration. He doesn't understand himself, did he not just convinced himself that he no longer likes the redhead weeks prior? If Kise was really just a distraction then why the sudden guilt?

Biting his lower lips he steeled himself and walked away from the door to the master bedroom, down to the hall where the new model reside. Kuroko look behind him to assure that none especially not Akashi saw him there in front of Kise Ryouta's room. Giving a few light knocks the door opened to present a half-naked drowsy looking prince. Kuroko gulped on his saliva for some reason. The drowsy prince yawned and opened one of his eyes to look at the problem. "Are? Kurokocchi?" He rubbed his left eye.

"Ano, can I come in?"

Kise gave a few nods before opening the door the rest of the way to allow the bluenette to enter before closing the door back again, looking it as it is bedroom, a place for privacy. Kuroko look around, the design was just like his and Akashi except for a few minor tweaks and of course Kise's room had a walk-in closet.

"Kurokocchi having a problem?" His question was double-meaning. His quirked eyebrow signaled of the hard-on Kuroko is having but the sharp gaze detected saw how Kuroko's shoulders was slightly trembling and the unmistakable relief sigh Kuroko let out discreetly when he opened the door.

Kuroko went on to sit at the edge of the king-sized bed, unintentionally making his hard-on more noticeable. Although sleepy Kise could not possibly ignore such apparent invitation. Getting on his knees in between the blunette's legs he slowly began to stroke the harden member throught Kuroko's night pants. A light moan escaped the teal-haired's lips.

"Tell me your problem, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko gave a Kise an unsure glance.

Kise gave Kuroko a small smile. "I know its about Akashicchi. It's fine. You can tell me." The blonde continued to touch the bluenette as eh said so making Kuroko's cheeks tainted with red hue as he open his mouth to speak.


End file.
